The last time
by Klywen
Summary: "Pour les vingt-huit ans de Sas'ke et leur cinq ans de relation, il avait insisté pour l'emmener à leur lieu de rencontre. Un peu niais, certes, mais important à ses yeux. Bien évidemment, le sieur Uchiha avait un peu râlé, bien que, Naruto le savait, il avait été heureux de l'idée." UA, OS, death-fic. J'espère pas trop OOC.
1. The last time

**The last time**

_Apparemment je suis bien plus inspirée pour écrire des death-fics que pour écrire la suite de « Après la guerre, 10 ans »... Mais elle arrivera bientôt, je l'écris en ce moment. Et je précise tout de suite que les paroles en anglais sont à moi, et vu que je suis en 3ème... les fautes sont plus que probables._

_Donc n'hésitez pas à me les reporter, si possible avec une meilleure façon de tourner ma phrase.:3_

_Bonne lecture. :)_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... :(

* * *

_The last time I can see you_

_The last time I can kiss you_

_The last time I can hope for you._

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il attendait désespérément le réveil de son compagnon. Un foutu accident de voiture. Lui, qui était le conducteur, s'en était sorti avec une fracture du bras, rien de bien grave. Le passager, par contre... Il avait était embarqué d'urgence : plusieurs fractures, dont l'une ouverte. Soigné d'urgence, il avait plongé dans le coma peu de temps après. Depuis, il attendait son réveil. Naruto savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoirs, mais il n'abandonnait jamais. Il espérerait, jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'au bout. Il entra dans l'hôpital et de manière automatique, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke.

_You're gonna die_

_The last time I can tell you what I think_

_The last time I can tell you what I believe_

_The last time I can stay with you._

Il poussa la porte après avoir vérifié qu'aucune personne du service n'était dans la chambre. Il était là, allongé dans le lit. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre donnait à sa peau claire un effet angélique. _Un ange endormi... _se murmura-t-il mentalement. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'installa près de Sasuke. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et songea à l'accident.

Pour les vingt-huit ans de Sas'ke et leur cinq ans de relation, il avait insisté pour l'emmener à leur lieu de rencontre. Un peu niais, certes, mais important à ses yeux. Bien évidemment, le sieur Uchiha avait un peu râlé, bien que, Naruto le savait, il avait été heureux de l'idée. Ils avaient passé la soirée là-bas, à parler et rigoler, à se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en cinq ans. Vers minuit, ils avaient pris la voiture pour rentrer. Quelqu'un de bourré en contre-sens et qui n'avait pas de phares allumés, un temps de réaction trop lent -que l'Uzumaki se reprochait perpétuellement-, et ça donnait un accident. Le conducteur ivre n'avait rien eu. Pas même une égratignure. Injuste.

Le blond était en même temps triste et dégoûté, il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir finir sa vie au côté de sa moitié, se marier, peut-être adopter un enfant quand ils se sentiraient prêts.

_You're gonna die_

_You're gonna go to the sky without me_

_You left me alone until my death_

_Alone, alone, alone._

Mais il le savait, il n'y avait plus d'espoir : Sasuke restait en vie grâce à la respiration artificielle et tous ses appareillages. Si la technologie n'était pas aussi évoluée désormais, depuis bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû assister aux funérailles de son cher et tendre. Bien que cela pouvait paraître inapproprié, Naruto avait l'impression d'être trahi par son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient souvent dit « A la vie, à la mort », qu'ils resteraient ensemble le plus de temps possible. Il allait être seul, comme pendant son enfance. Injuste. Encore et toujours injuste. Au fil de ses pensées, il avait posé sa tête sur le torse de l'alité. Il s'endormit.

A son réveil, il ne sentait plus le torse se soulevant au rythme des respirations artificielles. Il ne ressentait plus de chaleur du corps de son amant. Le corps médical avait retardé l'échéance autant que possible, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Sasuke n'était plus. Il était mort. Il le laissait seul.

_I feel alone and I just want to see you again_

_But you left me here_

_So I'm gonna take an easy way._

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait tout pile sept ans que Sasuke Uchiha s'était éteint, au trop jeune âge de 28 ans. Son compagnon, Naruto Uzumaki, avait été fortement marqué par son décès. Trop. Il sombra peu à peu dans la dépression. Il ne parlait plus, il ne souriait plus, il ne riait plus. Tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il avait été avait disparu. Toutes ses journées étaient identiques : réveil, manger, boulot, dodo. Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient plus. Ils avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral, de lui changer les idées. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Les seules fois où on l'entendait parler, il répétait inlassablement :

- Sas'ke, tu m'as abandonné. Sas'ke tu m'as trahi, tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as menti.

Depuis longtemps, le blond avait des pensées suicidaires. Mais jamais il n'avait tenté quoique ce soit. Cela demandait trop de concentration pour ne pas se louper, et ça l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son défunt amour. Mais au bout de sept ans, il en avait assez. Assez d'être seul, de ne plus voir la personne qu'il avait le plus chéri. Assez de ne plus entendre ses sarcasmes, de ne plus se disputer, de ne plus se réconcilier sous les draps. C'était trop. Il ne pouvait plus attendre patiemment sa mort pour le revoir à nouveau. Il voulait ressentir encore une fois sa chaleur, passer encore et encore sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, caresser sa peau d'albâtre.

Il était 16h, il n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis son réveil. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues creusées, son nez pincé. Sa peau autrefois bronzée ressemblait vaguement à un cachet d'aspirine. Il repoussa mollement la couette, et d'une démarche lente mais assurée, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et après avoir pris son téléphone, appela Sakura, qui était à 300 km d'ici. Elle ne viendrait pas à temps pour le sauver, mais elle pourra éviter qu'on retrouve son cadavre en pleine décomposition. Répondeur.

- Sakura... Merci. Adieu.

Il raccrocha. Il se saisit de la première lame de rasoir qui lui passait sous la main et s'appuya contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux, songea à Sasuke. Il le reverrait bientôt. Il se trancha profondément les veines du poignet gauche. C'était douloureux mais la joie d'être à nouveau avec sa moitié semblait anesthésier quelque peu cette douleur lancinante.

Pour la première fois depuis sept longues années, Naruto Uzumaki sourit.

_To see you again._

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et vous a touché. Je m'ennuyais, j'avais ces paroles en tête. J'aime bien écrire en suivant le fil de paroles.

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews.

Kly'.


	2. Réponses à vos reviews

_Même système que pour mon 1er OS. _

_Si vous m'envoyez une review, j'y réponds ici le plus rapidement possible. _

_Donc ce sera régulièrement mis à jour.  
_

* * *

_**Elikia : **__Vraiment trop triste, c'est pas gentil de me faire pleurer!_

...  
Sinon super bien écrit. Rien à dire.  
A bientôt.

- Coucou. Merci d'avoir aussi posté une review sur mon deuxième OS, ça me fait plaisir. :) Je vais passer pour une sadique mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait pleurer. Quand je l'ai écrite, et quand je me suis relue, je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier. J'avais peur d'être passer à côté de ce que je voulais transmettre comme sentiments. Mais c'est bon. Donc merci pour les compliments, pour la lecture, et pour la review (tout ça d'un coup !).

Bonne journée,

Kly'.

**_Marie-chan7 : _**_Ma chère Klywen, _

_ Je suis au regret de vous annoncer... que j'adore vos écrits! _  
_ décidément! J'adore tes fics! Mais ça... Je ne risque pas de te le dire en face XD Non je ne compte pas te faire de compliment réel (faut pas rêver non plus)! Mais c'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes fics! Il y en a (je ne cite aucun nom) qui écrivent des fics dont l'histoire pourrait être intéressante mais qui est vraiment mal écrite... et je trouve ça dommage... Toi, je dois l'avouer même si ça ne m'enchante pas forcément, tu fais un effort de présentation et d'écriture! _  
_ De plus, je trouve cette histoire très émouvante!_

_-_ Ahah ! Même si tu me le dis pas en face je le saiiiiiiiiis :D Enfin bref, tant mieux que tu aimes bien lire mes fictions, même si pour moi ce sont des p'tites merdes littéraires. :')

Très émouvant ? J'ai réussi à t'émouvoir ? Tu m'étonnes que des lecteurs pleurent alors ! Si toi tu es émue, d'autres seront traumatisés. :D

Continue bien tes fics NaLu, hm.


End file.
